The Elder's Prediction
by prophetofgreed
Summary: For every new born of the island village Berk, the elder passes judgement on the newest born children and predict their future. It is now time for the newest child to pass judgement, Hiccup. Based off a part of the amazing story, Hitchups.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a short story based off of a part in Antic Repartee's story Hitchups. (Got her permission)  
>It's basically taking a part that was merely mentioned in the story and making it more detailed. (In chapter 5 of Hitchups)<strong>

**Hitchups is a unbelievable story, I truly recommend that everyone reads it!  
>I tried to make the one-shot to be read read without reading the other story, but as I wrote this it evolved into something that may be confusing.<strong>

**Here is the web address for chapter 1 of the story Hitchups, if you're interested:  
><strong>http:fanfiction .net /s/6318423/1/****

**Just copy and paste. Then delete the spaces before and after the .net**

**Hope you enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

><p><span>The Elder's Prediction<span>

The new day dawned, with an explosion of colour on the horizon of the sea. Red and orange hues sparkled across the dark sea water around the island. Time passed and the sun continued to rise in the sky, the villagers of the island Berk started to rise as well.

Bones cracked into place, muscles stretched out and blood started to flow as the villagers started to get up. Responsibilities were laid before everyone, much had to be done if everyone were to survive winter for another year.

The streets started to bustle with life as people started to get everything needed to be done for the village. People went out to the boats to start a small voyage for a chance at catching fish, others went to help repair the home wounded from the last dragon raid a week ago and the armed men went into the forest to gather cut down the gigantic trees of the island.

The island villagers were all doing their part for the sake of everyone's survival but a top the hill of the village stood a great house, only reserved for the chief and his family.

The house stood motionless. No movement existed on the outside of the house, which was strange for the chief, but everyone in the village knew why it was so desolate.

The chief and his wife were taking care of their newly born son.

The village celebrated the news of the great Valhallarama being with son, and then celebrated anew when the baby was born.

Inside the home to the couple lied together in the bed, gazing down at their new born babe who smiled up at the two of them with an unintelligent smile of love. The chief Stoick rubbed the belly of the baby in an effort to tickle the child. The babe giggled and cooed at his father's touch.

The baby Hiccup was an ordinary looking baby. His head large with a small top of brown hair inherited from his father. Hiccup was born smaller than the usual but not extremely so to look out of the norm. He was frail but not to the extreme, making the two parents nervous. But they were both confident that their babe Hiccup would become strong and capable in the future.

Lots of pressure had mounted on Stoick to produce an heir for chieftain. And his marriage to Valhallarama showed that any child born from their partnership should be a perfect future chief.

And now the two waited for the honourable elder to pass judgement over the baby. This judgement was tradition of Berk, where the elder would look at the new born and predict if the baby would make their first winter as well as predict their character.

In any moment the elder would knock on their door and tell man and wife the future destined on their pride and joy sitting between them snug in his blankets.

"Is this truly necessary?" Stoick spoke, his voice sharp and grovelling.

His wife Valhallarama took her gaze away from Hiccup and looked across to her husband. "What are you talking about?" she said with a golden smile.

"I'm talking about the elder's judgement. Is it truly necessary for him?" Stoick questioned.

"It's tradition" Valhallarama stated softly.

"You know he'll pass. He's by product of two great Vikings. He's going to be great!" Stoick said a gleam in his eyes as he looked down at his child.

"He will be." Valhallarama said softly, nuzzling the baby lovingly. "But you know how important this tradition is, no matter how tedious."

Stoick sighed, his breath going out slowly. She was right, like always.

The man looked over to his side and saw his wife gently getting out of the bed. She made a quick dash to the side getting to the dresser full of clothes. She slowly got dressed in her main attire of blue long pants that just made it to her ankles, a light blue long sleeved shirt that resembled the colour of her eyes. She then silently walked to the side where her body armour was discarded. She put it over top her neck and shimmed her chest to get the metal snug around her curves. She then grabbed the long fur coat and placed it over top her armour and smiled at the familiar feel of the soft fur.

Stoick looked in content as he watched his wife happily get herself ready in the waking hours of the morning. He sighed in content, himself not to get up and face the morning.

Valhallarama went back to the dresser and placed her wrist greaves on her forearms, the blonde then search through the drawers and grabbed bunches of clothing all too big for her. She laughed playfully and threw the bundle of clothes into Stoick's face.

"Now it's time to get up, right Hiccup?" Valhallarama said smiling. She then picked up the infant and tickled the baby's nose who in return giggled.

"Yeah ok Val." Stoick retorted gruffly.

He put on his familiar clothing of long sleeves with long pants; a green long over shirt went over top going down all the way to his knees. His armoured belt and greaves were then twisted in place on Stoick's big body. The chief of Berk twisted his back, familiar pops and cracks come out of his back. He then twisted the other direction for more cracks to come from his back.

His grunted in satisfaction and made his way to get his large fur cape hanging over the end of the bed. He tied it on with an iron knot and walked out of the room with Valhallarama following behind him.

"When is the elder supposed to come again?" Stoick asked behind him.

A resounding knock then came from the front door down the stairs.

The two looked at each other, both knowing who it must be. They both went down the creaking stairs and made their way to the door. With a quick twist of the knob Stoick opened the door to the awaiting small old woman on their front step.

"Hello Stoick" The elder said cheerfully, her face gruff and serious.

"Hello Gudrid. Please come in" The bearded man said, holding the door open for the elderly woman.

The old woman stepped through and greeted Valhallarama. "Hello dear. How is the young chap?"

The blonde Viking nodded. "He's been great, slept very well last night. Did you make it up the hill fine?"

Gudrid just shook her head. "I may be old, but I've got a good 20 years left"

Stoick chuckled at the display of stubborn pride shown from the old woman. "Let's get seated and get this judgement a going."

The two women nodded and walked over to the table in the living space. Valhallarama carefully placed Hiccup on the smooth wood still bundled in the furs and blankets. He reached his arms out to his mother, still wanting her touch.

The elder stepped forward to Hiccup looking at him curiously. The babe put his arms down and looked back at the elderly woman with curiosity through his large green eyes.

Few seconds passed as the elderly woman and the new born stared at each both looking in at each other. The elder then stroked the baby's cheek. Soft new skin met old and worn finger tips as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Have you decided a name?" Gudrid asked the two parents.

"Yes, his name is Hiccup." Valhallarama said gingerly.

Then the elder stopped looking at the infant and looked at Valhallarama. "H-Hiccup?"

Gudrid looked visibly shaken from the information revealed by the Valhallarama. She shook tensely as she stared at the baby on the table. Her hand rose to her chest to try and control her breathing. Stoick instant went to the elder's side as her breathing became haggard. He knelt by her side as started to breathe deeply to control to air in her lungs. Stoick patted her back as she got her emotions back in check.

Gudrid then looked back at the child and turn her heel and walked towards the door. Stoick was shocked as the elder started to turn the handle of the door.

"Wait. What's going to happen?" Stoick asked, fear gripping his heart.

The elder then turned back to Valhallarama and Stoick both looking visible shaken with fear. She gave the two parents a sad look. "The boy will survive the winter."

Relief started to flood on to the faces of Valhallarama and Stoick as they realized that the elder foresaw the survival of their child. Husband and wife looked at one another and visibly rejoiced as they both hugged one another. Stoick placed a kiss on his wife's forehead, smiling down upon her.

"This boy is not a Viking." The elder said dead panned and quiet. But just loud enough to be heard by the newborn parents.

The village elder then slowly opened the door and stepped out, not bothering to close the door. The old woman made her way down the hill, as fast as her loud bone and muscle could take her.

Stoick let go of his wife and started to walk towards the open door, rage boiling through him.

"What do you mean he's not a Viking?" Stoick yelled out in fury to the elder. "What is it you daft old woman!"

Stoick was about to give chase to the elder when he saw Valhallarama step in front of him and pushed him inside. The surprise appearance of his beloved made him stumble a step before she closed the door.

The big Viking's hands gripped tightly into fists. His breathing was haggard as his anger rose higher and higher. His face started to build up a tinge of red as the Viking chief tried to control his unconquerable anger.

"The nerve of her to say that about Hiccup!" Stoick yelled in anger.

Valhallarama flinched under the effect of Stoick's booming voice. She stepped forward trying to calm him. Stoick paid no mind to his wife as he continued to rant.

"How could she not think that the offspring of two great Vikings, not be a Viking! How could this. How-" Stoick spoke with a boom of thunder before being interrupted by the sound of his child crying on the table.

Valhallarama was by the baby's side in an instant, picking up the child trying to calm him down. Stoick watched from the side his anger dissolving and dissipating away. Under the care of Valhallarama the babe quieted down and started to nuzzle his head into his mother's soft embrace.

Stoick stepped forward and pulled his wife towards him and hugged her tight, careful of the small body in between.

"It doesn't matter what the Elder says. Hiccup is going to be great." The Viking mother reassured.

"I know Val. But what if-"

"Viking or not, he will be great. And we will love him all the same" Valhallarama said lovingly. The two of them looked down at the child and saw him still nuzzled in between, looking content in his mother's arms.

"He will be great. I can feel it" Valhallarama whispered, curling the small amount of hair on Hiccup's smooth head.

* * *

><p>The elder stepped through the doorway not even bothering to close the door. She hobbled over to the chair, her breathing haggard and uneven. She tried so desperately to get to her trusty chair but she stumbled onto the floor her will breaking down as tears started to slowly stream down her cheeks.<p>

"It can't be. It must not be." Gudrid said to herself, in between wrenching sobs.

She was on her knees continuing to sob, not able to believe that the young son of Stoick and Valhallarama could be the same boy she'd watch over as his Vördr, he was her first love and probably the most amazing person she'd ever met.

Gudrid always thought that Hiccup would be born into another generation, very far away from the island of Berk, but now…

'No, it's impossible. There's no way that child can be the same as the Hiccup I had known.' Gudrid stubbornly thought.

The elder got up to her feet, wiped her tears and went over to the fireplace getting a pot of water ready to boil. She stared in the fire's melodious rhythm of burning colours as she tried to forget all about the events of the last hour.

"I miss you, Hiccup." Gudrid whispered to the crackling fire, wishing to see the young dragon rider once again.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, hope you all enjoyed the one-shot!<strong>

**Remember to Review what you thought of the story. I always like to read everyone one's opinion, big or small. I will also make an effort to respond to your reviews. **

**Was the one-shot confusing for someone who hasn't read the story Hitchups? I tried to make it very understandable though I probably made it too confusing.  
>Was Valhallarama's character good? I'm not sure how she should be like so I made her pretty generic and caring.<br>I tried to model the baby Hiccup around the baby version of Tarazan because I had recent watched the movie and thought the baby was extremely adorable.**

**Anyways... ****If you liked this story, check out all the other stories I've written on . Maybe you'll like them. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a heads up, I've created a new story associated with Hitchups. This one will be more than just one chapter and be more involved than "The Elder's Prediction."

It's called "Hitchups and the Expulsion of Acadia"

Check it out, I'm sure you'll like it!

* * *

><p>Here is a link: s9439982/1/Hitchups-and-the-Expulsion-of-Acadia

(add fanfiction. net before the link)

Or you can look at my profile to check it out.


End file.
